Perfect the way you are
by LaynaPanda
Summary: The song 'Just the way you are'- by Bruno Mars! Hope you enjoy.


**Natsu x Lucy Song-fic! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Natsu and the rest of Fairy tail sat back watching Mirajane sing for the success of the mission.<p>

"Ahem, everyone!" She said and everyone's attention's on her. "Today, I'll be choosing a random person to sing a song for today!" Everyone gasped and some got up trying to leave but the doors were locked.

It wasn't the first time Mira has done this and Natsu doesn't need to worry since he never got picked and doesn't think he will anytime soon.

He remembers Gray trying to sing twinkle twinkle but he was laughing so much he almost peed himself.

It was funny, and then there was Erza, Cana, Lisanna, Gajeel, and even Lucy. Lucy sang a wonderful beautiful song, and he loved it the most.

Her beautiful voice and her beautiful self singing up on stage. Everyone loved her, but not the way Natsu loved her.

Lucy was his, and always will be his. Just not physically but mentally. Yeah, that's it.

Then the spotlight started to go over people and some trying to hide themselves.

When finally the drums have stopped he noticed that everyone was staring at him. Everything else was dark and he saw the spotlight shining upon him.

"Shit." Natsu cursed as he saw people were cheering and making fun of him. "Natsu Dragneel! Come up here!" Mira shouted.

"I've never heard Natsu sing before. . ." He heard someone say.

"I wonder if he's good at it."

"He'll be crappy for sure!"

"Go Natsu!"

"Aye sir! Natsu sings really great!"

"Oh really, Happy?"

"Yeah! Go Natsu!" happy cheered. Natsu grinned at his partner and made his way up the stage.

He looked around to people and finally met eyes with someone. Lucy. She smiled at him and waved giving him thumbs up. Natsu gulped and grinned.

"What song?" Mira asked. He whispered something in her ear and Mira smiled nodding. She quickly got off stage and played the music.

The song _Just the way you are_ was playing. "Oh my gosh! I love this song!" he heard Lucy squeal. No duh, he picked it for her.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shinin'<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday (yeah)<em>

He would always tell her she looks beautiful Even if she disagrees; he looks beautiful to her no matter what.

Her blonde silky hair, her chocolate brown eyes, they were all so perfect. The things he loved most about her.

_I know, I know  
>When I compliment her she won't believe me<br>And it's so, it's so  
>Sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
>I say. . .<em>

_When I see your face (face face...)  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>And when you smile (smile)  
>The whole world stops and starts for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<em>

She never seems to believe Natsu when he says she looked amazing, she always thinks he's lying. But Natsu can't lie.

It's too hard for him. He wouldn't change anything about her, nothing. She the perfect the way she was.

_Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<em>

Only if he could give her a kiss on the lips, it would make his day. Her laugh would make him smile and anything she does makes him happy.

Why does she always criticize herself when she was so beautiful? 

Oh you know, you know, you know  
>I'd never ask you to change<br>If perfect's what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
>You know I'll say<p>

_When I see your face (face face...)  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>And when you smile (smile)  
>The whole world stops and starts for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<em>

When he sees her going on dates, she always asks him for his opinions.

She shouldn't even bother asking, she was beautiful, sexy, awesome. So very perfect.

The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<p>

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and starts for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are.<em>

Natsu finished the song and took a breather. Everyone started to clap and cheer for him, even Gray and Gajeel. Guess they liked the song.

Natsu's eyes never left Lucy's and Lucy's never left Natsu's. It felt like he was singing that to her, and it made her heart sore.

"Let's give a loud cheer for our very own, salamander!" The guild burst into cheers and it was noisy as ever.

Natsu hoped down the stage after giving the mic back to Mira and went towards Lucy. "Natsu, that was so great! I've never heard you sing before!"

"Thanks!" Natsu grinned. "So, flame head. Who'd you sing it for?" Gray smirked leaning against the table. Lucy cocked an eyebrow at him to see who he really sang it for.

"N-None of your business!" He blushed shouting. "Bet it was for L-", "Come on Lucy!" Natsu grabbed her wrist and dragged her somewhere else.

They went out the guild and the stars were out, shining brightly down at them. "I really liked the song, Natsu."

"I'm glad you did."

"So, who'd you sing it for?" Natsu blushed as he looked away. "N-Nobody."

"Awe, come on. You should have at least thought of someone while you were singing it."

"Uh, would you be angry if I say I sang it for . . . you?" Lucy stared at him before blushing a bit herself. "Y-You sang that song for m-me?" Natsu slowly nodded.

He faced her and Lucy faced him, both blushing slightly. Natsu began to sing softly.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shinin'<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday (yeah)<em>

Natsu tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. They twinkled and Natsu smiled.

_Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think it's so sexy<em>

He looked at her glossy pink lips. Those lips he always wanted to lean down and kiss. And her laughs, her cute laughs he loves so much.

It always made his day. "Lucy, I love you." Natsu suddenly said as he leaned down and finally, gave her a kiss. He felt her tense at first then relax.

She kissed her back and soon parted. "Natsu, I love you too." Lucy smiled. Natsu blushed and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know, there's only one thing I want to change about you."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Your last name. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>


End file.
